


Cover Art for Leader of the Free World

by Thurifut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Badge, your cover has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Leader of the Free World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leader Of The Free World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it looks like a certain album cover


End file.
